Displaying multiple images in an animation-like manner is accomplished by placing a lenticular surface over a substrate having multiple interleaved images printed or formed thereon. A change in the position of the underlying substrate relative to the lenticular surface impacts which of the multiple images is displayed with respect to a fixed viewing angle. Likewise, a change in the viewing angle similarly impacts which of the multiple images is displayed.
Numerous different devices used to produce such displays are known. However, none of those devices are known to have a similar structure to or to function in a manner similar to the present invention.
The present invention relates generally to devices capable of displaying multiple images. More particularly, the invention relates to a pendant tag or key chain that utilizes detents and compound springs to display multiple interleaved images in an animation-like manner.
The present invention is a pendant tag or key chain casing with a reciprocating insert for displaying multiple images in an animation-like manner. The casing or outer shell forms a cavity therein for receiving the insert or slide. Multiple interleaved images are positioned on the slide and transparent lenticular surfaces are formed on the outer surfaces of the outer shell. As a result of the combination of those elements, movement of the slide within the cavity displays the images in an animation-like manner by creating motion, morphing, animation, text change or three dimensional (xe2x80x9c3Dxe2x80x9d) images.
In a preferred embodiment, the outer shell may be made in two separate or hinged generally flat rectangular plates, which are then snapped, bonded or welded together. The plates are preferably joined together at one end by a living hinge. The plates are rotatable about the hinged end to a closed position in which they are generally parallel one another. A plurality of gripper extensions extending from peripheral regions of the inner surface of one of the plates are engageable with a plurality of cooperating depressions formed in peripheral regions of inner surfaces of the other plate to secure the plates together in the closed position. The cavity is created from complimentary depressions formed in central regions of the inner surface of each plate. Finally, an opening is formed in a first end of the outer shell opposite the living hinge for permitting access to the cavity and an aperture or slot is formed in a closed second end of the outer shell for attaching a ring or chain thereto.
Pockets on one or both faces of the outer shell contain lenticular lenses. The lenses are held in place by any means such as being press fit with the outer shell. Thus, the outer surfaces of the lenses are recessed below the shell edges to prevent scratching of the lens surfaces. In another preferred embodiment, lenticular surfaces are formed directly on the outer surfaces of the plates.
The inner slide/frame or mid-frame is insertable into the cavity through the opening. The slide is preferably rectangular having opposed faces and a pair of opposed edges and a pair of opposed ends that define the perimeter of the faces. Preferably, each face has pockets for receiving printed graphic inserts containing multiple interleaved images printed or otherwise formed thereon. In another embodiment, the graphics may be printed or otherwise formed directly onto the faces of the slide.
The invented device also includes means for reciprocating the slide in the cavity. As explained earlier, such movement of the slide with respect to the fixed lenticular surfaces of the outer shell alters the appearance of the displayed image. In a preferred embodiment, the reciprocating means includes an axial detent slot formed in an interior region of each of the side walls of the outer shell and a pair of corresponding detent tabs extending from the opposed edges of the slide. The detent tabs extend into the detent slots which thereby limit movement of the slide in the cavity. Preferably, the detent slots and the detent tabs are positioned proximate to the open end of the outer shell.
The reciprocating means also act to releasably secure or lock the slide within the cavity of the outer shell. In a preferred embodiment, the detent tabs are each mounted on a detent spring bar. Each detent spring bar is positioned adjacent a detent recess formed in the slide. The detent spring bars bias the detent tabs toward the detent slots which hold the slide within the cavity of the outer shell. By applying sufficient force to the push bar, the force of the detent spring bars can be overcome and the slide can be removed from the cavity of the outer shell.
Either one or both ends of the detent spring bars are connected to the slide. In a preferred embodiment, the side locking detent spring bars are molded on the sides of the slide. Detent recesses in the inner sides of the outer shell sidewalls hold the slide in place. The side locking detent spring bars engage the recesses in the outer shell side walls. The ends of the side locking springs are within the outer shell so that the slide cannot be removed. In another preferred embodiment, the ends of the side locking springs extend beyond the outer shell and squeezing the ends of the springs allows removal of the slide for replacing or mounting new images.
The slide being removable and being capable of removably receiving the graphics insert, enables the manufacturer, distributor, retailer or consumer to add/change multi-image graphic inserts at any time.
In a preferred embodiment, the slide has a push bar molded at a first end and a spring molded at a second end. The push bar protrudes through the opening in the first end of the outer shell. Pushing the push bar causes the slide to move within the cavity. Tabs are preferably positioned on a distal portion of the push bar exterior to the cavity for facilitate gripping the push bar.
The spring is preferably integral with the slide and acts to bias the slide away from the second end of the outer shell. In a preferred embodiment, the spring is a pair of dihedral spring leaves having proximate ends connected to a center of the second end of the slide and distal ends remote from the second end of the slide. When the push bar is pressed, the spring leaves are simultaneously and conjunctively elastically deformed as the spring is urged against the closed second end of the cavity.
In another preferred embodiment, two springs are utilized to bias the slide away from the second end of the outer shell. The first spring is a spring bar positioned generally parallel to the second end of the slide. The ends of the spring bar are preferably connected to the second end of the slide. The second spring is a pair of dihedral spring leaves having proximal ends connected to a center on the spring bar and distal ends remote from the spring bar. When the push bar is pressed, the spring leaves and the spring bar are simultaneously and conjunctively elastically deformed as the springs are urged against the closed second end of the cavity.
These and further objects and features of the invention are apparent in the disclosure, which includes the above and ongoing written specification, with the claims and the drawings.